compilation of them
by UnhingedJournal
Summary: describes my breatbroken feeling of alex's relation with an OC hope you enjoy


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He stood watching her, she seemed to not notice his presence as she looked out the window, looking at the darkness, mesmerized by the rain. Her hands tightly wrapped around her as she was completely lost in thoughts. A second passed he was next to her, his and tentatively touching her elbow she looked him in the eye and let her tears slip. He looked as lost as she did, so unsure of what he should be doing next. As if reading his mind, she stepped forward, filling the empty space in front of him. His arms enclosed her, binding them together. She let go of all that was holding her back and cried, soundlessly. Silence surrounded them, and they let it. For it was exactly what they needed. He felt her relax and ease more into him, her fragile frame fitting perfectly. He leaned his head down to her ear level and whispered, "I love you". His arms dropped from around her. A slight nervous sensation fluttered through her, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. His fingers tucked perfectly under her chin, moving her head so her eyes could meet his, that's the last thing she saw before feeling his lips against her own. His arms circled around her again as if to support her as their kiss grew more intense. She had arched her back instinctively forcing her body more against his. He pulled away groaning knowing if he hadn't stopped he wouldn't have at all. He searched her face for an answer to the many questions he was sure she knew of. She just dropped her gaze, stood there for a second then retreated to their bedroom closing the door behind her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He almost had her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"She was in the kitchen when he woke up, he got used to this routine. It was the weekend but that didn't stop her from waking up early to get breakfast slid his arms around her waist hugging her backside as his kissed her nape. He lingered longer than usual, knowing it's as far as they'd go. Yes, he wanted her but. He sighed/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""what's wrong?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I want you" he whispered apologetically./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"She pulled herself away kind of freaked out, wanting to move away, to escape. He usually would allow her to but this time he didn't want to. They owed each other at least a conversation, he couldn't be that delusional about what he believes they both obviously feel. He grabbed her wrist stopping her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""why do you run away from this?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""because you're my best friend…" she spoke not looking at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Something about the way she said it made him just not care about the consequences. He pulled and pinned her against the wall holding both her wrist above her head. He leaned in closing his eyes placing his forehead on hers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""but I'm also your husband"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He opened his eye staring at her frightened ones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I'm your husband" he repeated almost to assure and admit it to himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He let go of her wrist holding her face instead and kissed her. Her arms just fell back to her side, as she tried to comprehend. That's when she felt the urgency, the passion, the need in the way he held her, in the way he kissed her. She realized that he not only mirrored but expressed the feeling she was afraid to show./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Her hands found their way holding onto his, giving him reassurance that this is what she wants before her fingers found their way in the entanglement of his kissed her even more deeply pushing up against her wanting to feel all of her. Her arms looped around his shoulders putting her weight there before she lifted her legs having them secure around his waist pulling him into her. He could feel her free breasts against his chest through their shirts, he sucked her lower lips, biting ever so slightly before going back to just kissing her. That made her moan. She pulled her face away from his, her moan wasn't what surprised her and made her stop, it was him going harder than he already was. That's when she knew./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Loosening her limbs from around him. She held his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. Breaking the silence was their heavy breathing and the sound of their barefoot against the cold floor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"It feels so unreal no matter how close she buries herself into him, no matter how strong his scent is to her, her brain can't wrap itself around what happened. Walking up next to him is one thing but waking up naked, feeling the heat between their bodies and knowing what has happened is on a completely different level. She opens her eyes to see him maybe it'll help her comprehend but no it's still so unreal. She pressed her lips against each other and then she smiled shyly to herself. That kiss they shared still makes her knees feel weak even as she is on the bed resting. She moves her hand against his skin, sending electricity all over her body tingling more on the spots where his fingers had caressed were his lips touched…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He walked out of the closet (it's a walk-in closet) dressed up in a suit. He saw her bent over the makeup table getting up close and personal with the mirror. His eye took in her sight with that short silk purple robe she had on. It flowed and molded onto her skin. He sighed, thinking to himself that she has done it again, and now they will be late maybe even not go at all./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He pressed himself against her, her eyes shifted looking at him through the mirror, she looked shocked yet amused./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: see what you did there?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"She ignored him. She ignored the feeling of his hard on that was pressed on her ass. She ignored the sensation of his finger that was tracing down her right hip, grazing her ass. Most importantly she ignored that she was getting aroused. He knew well enough to acknowledge that her attempts were to fail. He slid both his hands down from her hip, cupped her ass giving a light squeeze, then moved upwards under the robe. He gave her a lop-sided smile, for the lack of undergarments./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: no underwear I see/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Her: you know I like a fresh pair before I go out so putting one on would've been a waste/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He just hmm-end in agreement as his hands still moved on her feeling her bare skin. With every movement he made his hands seemed to get closer to her slit. All the while she hasn't met his eyes, something he hated. He had to force her to which only added up to pleasure./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: look at me. I said look at me/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He took her by surprise, she let out a moan and snapped her head back, enjoying the moment, the feeling of his fingers as he slid them in her. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to go on./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: keep on working on your make up. You stop I stop/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"She knew there was no point to it but did as he commanded. He loved feeling her wetness it took him over the edge./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"His fingers moved in her at a steady pace, slightly pushed in harder and deeper every time. To tease her he hit the right spot, he felt her contract around his fingers. Then he stopped because she did. Knowing that he was serious she messed up away forcing herself to do whatever. She didn't want him to stop. She needed him not to. Her moans were getting louder, stifled though as she tried to clamp down and not let them out she was close and they both knew it. She couldn't handle it any longer dropped the brush from her hand, took hold of the edge of the table and let out a moan./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Before she could protest for him pulling his fingers out right before she orgasmed, he pushed in, all the way at once./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He bucked his hips forcefully, fucking her as hard as he could. His left hand left her hips, twisted around her ponytail and pulled back, forcing her to look at him, look at their reflection and he had his way with her. He wanted her to witness the power he had as he fucked her to her orgasm. It didn't take long, he felt her contract around him harder each time he pushed in, And her oh god her moaning. She went still, back arched, pushing more against him, but he didn't stop, making hers last a little longer. Then it was over for both of them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He pulled out, she closed her eyes feeling it seep out of her. He grabbed her making her face him, not saying a word he untied her robe slid it off her shoulders. His hands found their way to her breast, tugging and twisting her nipples. Her eyes wandered down his body and she stared, watching him go hard again. Her fingers reached out wanting to unbutton his shirt. He smacked them away, then placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed down, ushering her to get on her knees, and she did obediently. Her eyes never breaking contact with his. She smiled at him and took him in her mouth/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He stood watching her, she seemed to not notice his presence as she looked out the window, looking at the darkness, mesmerized by the rain. Her hands tightly wrapped around her as she was completely lost in thoughts. A second passed he was next to her, his and tentatively touching her elbow she looked him in the eye and let her tears slip. He looked as lost as she did, so unsure of what he should be doing next. As if reading his mind, she stepped forward, filling the empty space in front of him. His arms enclosed her, binding them together. She let go of all that was holding her back and cried, soundlessly. Silence surrounded them, and they let it. For it was exactly what they needed. He felt her relax and ease more into him, her fragile frame fitting perfectly. He leaned his head down to her ear level and whispered, "I love you". His arms dropped from around her. A slight nervous sensation fluttered through her, but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. His fingers tucked perfectly under her chin, moving her head so her eyes could meet his, that's the last thing she saw before feeling his lips against her own. His arms circled around her again as if to support her as their kiss grew more intense. She had arched her back instinctively forcing her body more against his. He pulled away groaning knowing if he hadn't stopped he wouldn't have at all. He searched her face for an answer to the many questions he was sure she knew of. She just dropped her gaze, stood there for a second then retreated to their bedroom closing the door behind her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He almost had her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"She was in the kitchen when he woke up, he got used to this routine. It was the weekend but that didn't stop her from waking up early to get breakfast slid his arms around her waist hugging her backside as his kissed her nape. He lingered longer than usual, knowing it's as far as they'd go. Yes, he wanted her but. He sighed/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""what's wrong?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I want you" he whispered apologetically./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"She pulled herself away kind of freaked out, wanting to move away, to escape. He usually would allow her to but this time he didn't want to. They owed each other at least a conversation, he couldn't be that delusional about what he believes they both obviously feel. He grabbed her wrist stopping her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""why do you run away from this?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""because you're my best friend…" she spoke not looking at him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Something about the way she said it made him just not care about the consequences. He pulled and pinned her against the wall holding both her wrist above her head. He leaned in closing his eyes placing his forehead on hers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""but I'm also your husband"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He opened his eye staring at her frightened ones./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""I'm your husband" he repeated almost to assure and admit it to himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He let go of her wrist holding her face instead and kissed her. Her arms just fell back to her side, as she tried to comprehend. That's when she felt the urgency, the passion, the need in the way he held her, in the way he kissed her. She realized that he not only mirrored but expressed the feeling she was afraid to show./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Her hands found their way holding onto his, giving him reassurance that this is what she wants before her fingers found their way in the entanglement of his kissed her even more deeply pushing up against her wanting to feel all of her. Her arms looped around his shoulders putting her weight there before she lifted her legs having them secure around his waist pulling him into her. He could feel her free breasts against his chest through their shirts, he sucked her lower lips, biting ever so slightly before going back to just kissing her. That made her moan. She pulled her face away from his, her moan wasn't what surprised her and made her stop, it was him going harder than he already was. That's when she knew./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Loosening her limbs from around him. She held his hand and pulled him towards their bedroom. Breaking the silence was their heavy breathing and the sound of their barefoot against the cold floor./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"It feels so unreal no matter how close she buries herself into him, no matter how strong his scent is to her, her brain can't wrap itself around what happened. Walking up next to him is one thing but waking up naked, feeling the heat between their bodies and knowing what has happened is on a completely different level. She opens her eyes to see him maybe it'll help her comprehend but no it's still so unreal. She pressed her lips against each other and then she smiled shyly to herself. That kiss they shared still makes her knees feel weak even as she is on the bed resting. She moves her hand against his skin, sending electricity all over her body tingling more on the spots where his fingers had caressed were his lips touched…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He walked out of the closet (it's a walk-in closet) dressed up in a suit. He saw her bent over the makeup table getting up close and personal with the mirror. His eye took in her sight with that short silk purple robe she had on. It flowed and molded onto her skin. He sighed, thinking to himself that she has done it again, and now they will be late maybe even not go at all./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He pressed himself against her, her eyes shifted looking at him through the mirror, she looked shocked yet amused./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: see what you did there?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"She ignored him. She ignored the feeling of his hard on that was pressed on her ass. She ignored the sensation of his finger that was tracing down her right hip, grazing her ass. Most importantly she ignored that she was getting aroused. He knew well enough to acknowledge that her attempts were to fail. He slid both his hands down from her hip, cupped her ass giving a light squeeze, then moved upwards under the robe. He gave her a lop-sided smile, for the lack of undergarments./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: no underwear I see/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Her: you know I like a fresh pair before I go out so putting one on would've been a waste/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He just hmm-end in agreement as his hands still moved on her feeling her bare skin. With every movement he made his hands seemed to get closer to her slit. All the while she hasn't met his eyes, something he hated. He had to force her to which only added up to pleasure./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: look at me. I said look at me/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He took her by surprise, she let out a moan and snapped her head back, enjoying the moment, the feeling of his fingers as he slid them in her. She looked at him, her eyes begging him to go on./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Him: keep on working on your make up. You stop I stop/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"She knew there was no point to it but did as he commanded. He loved feeling her wetness it took him over the edge./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"His fingers moved in her at a steady pace, slightly pushed in harder and deeper every time. To tease her he hit the right spot, he felt her contract around his fingers. Then he stopped because she did. Knowing that he was serious she messed up away forcing herself to do whatever. She didn't want him to stop. She needed him not to. Her moans were getting louder, stifled though as she tried to clamp down and not let them out she was close and they both knew it. She couldn't handle it any longer dropped the brush from her hand, took hold of the edge of the table and let out a moan./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"Before she could protest for him pulling his fingers out right before she orgasmed, he pushed in, all the way at once./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He bucked his hips forcefully, fucking her as hard as he could. His left hand left her hips, twisted around her ponytail and pulled back, forcing her to look at him, look at their reflection and he had his way with her. He wanted her to witness the power he had as he fucked her to her orgasm. It didn't take long, he felt her contract around him harder each time he pushed in, And her oh god her moaning. She went still, back arched, pushing more against him, but he didn't stop, making hers last a little longer. Then it was over for both of them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="color: #353535;"He pulled out, she closed her eyes feeling it seep out of her. He grabbed her making her face him, not saying a word he untied her robe slid it off her shoulders. His hands found their way to her breast, tugging and twisting her nipples. Her eyes wandered down his body and she stared, watching him go hard again. Her fingers reached out wanting to unbutton his shirt. He smacked them away, then placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed down, ushering her to get on her knees, and she did obediently. Her eyes never breaking contact with his. She smiled at him and took him in her mouth/span/p


End file.
